


Aurora

by vivacaine



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edward being Edward, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivacaine/pseuds/vivacaine
Summary: This is my Joplittle fic for lagardère.This was a hard one for me because I love her work so much. I hope you like it!Thank you so much to my beta mothicalcreatures. I really appreciate it ❤️
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Joplittle Fall Fic Exchange 2020





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagardère (laurore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurore/gifts).



Being in a relationship when you're away for several months of the year is no easy thing. Edward should know; he had first hand experience in it. He had left every April for four months in the past five years as head assistant researcher at the most northern research station in Europe. It never got any easier, but despite having the option to stay, he never took it. Tom was always so understanding, so supportive of Edward's career, but Edward wasn't blind. He saw the brightness in his boyfriend's eyes dim every time he had to pack his bags. Tom always got a lot quieter in the weeks leading up to Edward's flight departure. His smile faltered ever so slightly whenever Edward spoke about his upcoming research. He held him closer every night in bed.

Every year Edward said it would be the last time. This one was the last trip, then he was done, he wouldn't go anymore. He could stay in England and his career wouldn't suffer for it. He could take a step back, maybe take up a job teaching full time in the university. Every year those ideas never came to fruition. He was needed at the station. If he wasn't there to run experiments and log data then who else would do it? His work was his life and nothing else mattered. But that was, of course, before he fell in love with Thomas Jopson.

★★★

Every year Tom accepted that Edward would be leaving. That was part of the package deal that was Edward Little. When he was in the country he was devoted and loving. He looked at Tom like he hung the moon. No one loved Tom like Edward did. It was that that made him leaving for months on end so excruciating. 

Tom had tried to visit during their first year apart. That had proved harder than he thought. Between travel restrictions, visa stamps and the simple fact that they barely let anyone who wasn't vetted and put through the ring by the university it was virtually impossible for Tom to visit. It wasn't from lack of trying. He used his best charm and skills to try any weedle his way past all the red tape and bureaucracy but the most it ended up giving him was a headache. Usually by the time he made any inch of headway Edward was back already and knocking on their front door. 

As hard as it was without him for so long, Tom never once thought of leaving. It would be easier, of course. He could pack his own bags and walk out the door of their apartment. Start fresh. Find a man who stayed in the same country for the full twelve months of the year. But that would be too easy. Too easy but also impossible. He could never leave Edward. He loved him too much to never see him again. 

Some days were harder than others. The Internet was spotty that far north so emails and video calls were few and far between. Tom's heart ached every time the pixelated screen connected him to the love of his life. Despite the lag and terrible connection he felt as if he reached out he might just be able to touch Edward. 

Their calls always left him in a melancholy mood. Naturally, he did his best to hide his sadness for Edward's behalf. He was no stranger to his lover's moods. Just a hint of his own despair would send Edward into a spiral that neither of them could afford to experience so far apart. So Tom acted as though the distance didn't bother him and life carried on for five years. Each time Edward came home was bliss clouded by the looming fact that he would be gone again before long. 

And so they fell into a tenuous rhythm. Edward would come home and they would act on their plans as the perfect couple. They would go on dates and holidays. They would talk and fuck just like anyone else. As April came closer again and the date to Edward's departure drew ever closer they both ignored the gnawing pain of separation. They had done it before; they could do it again. What was another four months? Neither of them could admit that those four months felt longer and longer each time around. But it was either they live without each other for four months out of the year or else never see each other again. In comparison, four months sounded a lot better than forever. 

★★★

It was in the sixth year that things finally changed. As was tradition, they had a parting date at the fanciest restaurant they could afford. It was the same place every year, all dimly lit by candlelight and tiny portions served on slates. It didn't matter what he ordered, everything tasted like ash. How could he enjoy anything when for the next few months he would be alone. There would be no soft hazel eyes looking at him, no delicate touch of lightly callused fingertips. No soft burn on his skin from a perpetual five o'clock shadow. All that waited for him was a cold bed and a lonely heart. 

They paid for the barely touched meal and walked home, hand in hand in the damp English cold of spring. Tom clung to Edward's hand tighter than usual, as if afraid he would vanish right now, dissipating into the mist. 

They were half way home when Edward stopped them. He had stopped suddenly, pulling Tom back to face him. Tom looked back at him silently, confusion filtering through clear blue eyes. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tom moved to stand in front of Edward. He clung to his hand tighter, his thumb tracing soothing circles over his knuckles. Edward's shoulders were tense, his breath coming faster, in shorter little huffs. He took a deep breath, his exhalation forming a small cloud that slowly dissipated in the cold, still air.

"Nothing, I…" Edward trailed off. He wasn't looking directly at Tom, instead fixing his gaze firmly on a spot between them. He hadn't seen him this nervous since they had first met. Tom swallowed nervously. Edward was gearing up to say something serious. Tom couldn't help but worry.

Edward cleared his throat and lifted his head. "I love you. I have. Ever since we met, I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. I've never met anyone as gorgeous, as competent or loving as you."

"Edward-"

"Shh. Please, Tom. Let me finish." Edward held up his hand, the leather of his gloves quietly creaking. "I've been so selfish. So stupid. Every year you let me go north. You never complained. You're always so supportive of me. You stayed with me even though I keep leaving you. I don't… You don't deserve that."

Tom's heart leapt in his chest. He swallowed the lump that was quickly growing in his throat. "Edward. I'd do anything for you. You know that." He squeezed his hand harder and stepped closer. He studied his face for any hint of what was to come, even though his heart told him it was only going to be bad news. He shook his head. "Don't. Come on. Please. Let's just go home." He tugged at his hand, urging him to start walking. If they kept walking home then they could keep going as usual. Even though Tom couldn't have him completely, at least try would still have one more night together.

Edward ignored him and carried on as though if he didn't keep talking he would never go through with it. "You're the love of my life, Tom. You put up with all my bullshit, even though I don't deserve it. These past few years have been hard and I know they were harder on you. You sacrificed so much for me and all I did was keep on leaving. I think I was afraid. I know I was. But I'm not anymore." 

He pulled his free hand out of his pocket and took Tom's free hand. He gently peeled his glove off and it was only then that Tom finally realised what was happening. He stood frozen in the cold London street as Edward slid a ring onto his finger. 

"Will you marry me, Tom?"

Tom couldn't speak. He looked down at his hand. At the ring. At the delicate, capable fingers that placed it there. He couldn't speak. If he dared open his mouth all the emotions from the past five years would come bubbling up, spilling out onto the damp concrete between them. He nodded mutely and threw his arms around Edward. He clung to him tightly, clutching at him as hard as he could. He shut his eyes against the forming tears and nuzzled into the warm crook of his neck. He smelled of expensive cologne and something uniquely Edward. Strong, reassuring arms enveloped him, hugging him back just as tightly. He felt warm, soft lips kiss his temple, soothing him. Despite everything that they had put each other through Tom had never felt more loved than he did in that moment. 

"Is that a yes, then?"

Edward sounded equal parts amused and anxious. Tom opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small whimper. He settled for another fervent nod. 

"Good. That's… " Edward's breath tickled his hairline. "I'll be so good to you. I promise. And everywhere I go, you're coming with me." 

"Just try and get rid of me, Edward Little." Tom's voice came out small and shaking as he spoke against his throat. "I'm yours forever now."

★★★

Tom gripped the railing of the boat with gloved hands. Despite the several layers he bundled himself in the cold still bit at his skin, reminding him that he was somewhere so alien and so far from home. The air was still and so quiet he could hear every wave lapping against the hull of the ship, every crack of ice. The black of the sea contrasted with the blues and whites of the icebergs, the inky navy of the sky was so hauntingly beautiful it stole his breath away. 

Above, the aurora shimmered lazily overhead. Of course Tom had seen pictures and videos of it but nothing compared to seeing the real thing. The eerie greens and yellows shone with a vibrancy he never thought possible. It mesmerised him as it laced across the sky, intertwining with constellations otherwise unseen under hazy city lights. If he could he would easily spend the rest of his life looking at this beautifully painted sky. 

"It's breathtaking," he murmured in quiet reverence, face still tilted upwards. 

Edward stood beside him. He didn't have eyes for the phenomenon above them, he'd seen it before. It was nothing in comparison to the men he stood next to. In the glow of the aurora made his eyes look electric. The light reflecting on to Tom's startlingly blue eyes gave him an ethereal look that only enhanced his beauty even more. As beautiful as the lights were, there was only one thing in the world that really took Edward's breath away, and he was lucky enough to be married to him. The northern lights were always Edward's favourite. Before he travelled North he had never seen anything so captivating. The eerie beauty was something that left him speechless every time.

But then again, that was before he met Tom. 

Everything in Edward's life could be divided into two categories: before and after he met Tom. Before he met Tom Edward's life had revolved around work and study. He had worked hard to get his PhD and secure himself a place working in one of the most northern research stations. He had the quiet respect of his peers and tried his best to maintain that. Although not outspoken, his work spoke for itself and had earned him a reputation of a reliable and trustworthy source. 

Yes, before he met Tom he was more than happy with that as his lot in life. But that was before he had known what it was to be truly happy. Standing there, on a passenger ship in the Arctic circle, side by side with his husband, Edward finally knew what it was like to be really and truly happy.

"I had hoped you'd like it."

"I love it," Tom whispered, finally tearing his eyes away to face his new husband. "Easily the best wedding present." He flashed a grin, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. Edward inched closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Tom turned and wound his arms around him, pulling him into a proper kiss which Edward met eagerly. 

There was one place he lived to be more than anything else in the world and that was in the arms of Thomas Jopson.


End file.
